The Chosen One
by KuraiandAlbel
Summary: Reposted SesshoXKagome When Kagome meets Rin in a forest and both get attacked by a demon, what will happen?
1. Chapter One

**The Chosen One**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Alright just as promised I am slowly rewriting all the chapters. This should not take me very long, because the chapters are so short. Alright I am gonna shut up now so that all of you can read the new and somewhat improved version. Though you may not notice the difference. Also another thing if you guys like Naruto please check out my other Fan Fiction "Be Careful What You Wish For".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the InuYasha characters and personally I won't ever want to.

**Chapter One:**

Kagome had just cozy under her sleeping bag when she heard InuYasha jump down from his tree. That action made everyone sit-up and look at him, all except for the sleeping Shipp in Kagome's arms. "InuYasha?" She asked as he sniffed the air. "InuYasha? What are you doing?" She asked again as he started to walk away from them. 'Looks as if he caught the scent of Naraku,' she observed.

"It's him," he replied in a hushed tone. "I can smell that horrible scent that is Naraku!" He nearly yelled. "Everyone stay here, I am going after that Bastard!" He then ran off into the dark forest.

"But InuYasha-"

Miroku cut Kagome's protest by calmly saying, "Let him go. All of us will set out after him tomorrow." With that said Sango and him laid back down.

"Okay…" Kagome replied weakly. 'InuYasha…' She looked into the fire. 'Just don't do anything to get killed.'

Big brown eyes looked around, landing on a green toad like demon. "Jaken?" The demon raised an eyebrow indicating that he was listening. Most of his attention was drawn to keeping a slowly dying fire alive. "I am going to pick mushrooms for Lord Sesshomaru and you. Is that okay?"

"Just don't go to far Rin," the toad stated simply. 'Lord Sesshomaru would hurt or possibly kill me if anything happened to Rin. Why did my Lord have to leave me here with this human after he caught the scent of Naraku?' Jaken thought to himself.

Rin grabbed a basket and hopped off into the forest. She hummed a tune that her Mother use to sing while picking mushrooms. She took turns and weaved past trees, not paying any attention to where she was going. Rin finally stopped looking around seeing that nothing looked familiar. 'Where am I?' She began to panic. 'Oh no! I'm lost!' Shakily she yelled, "Jaken? Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin looked around hearing nothing but the animals of the night moving about. She walked over to a tree and leaned against it. 'What am I going to do?' She shivered as a gust of wind passed through the forest. 'It's starting to get colder…'

Kagome watched the fire turn into simmering, glowing embers, before she decided that she could not sleep. She slowly got up setting Shippo on her pillow, covering him up. She grabbed a green blanket wrapping it around herself. She walked into the forest thinking about InuYasha. 'I hope he is okay…'

She was suddenly pulled from he thoughts when she saw a young girl, about the age of seven, curled up into a little ball near the base of a tree. Kagome unwrapped her blanket from her body and put it on the girl, who was shivering from the cold. She then found herself staring at a pair of surprised chocolate brown eyes.

Rin saw the familiar face of this woman who she had seen before. 'A beautiful angel…' Every time she had seen this woman she always had this thought that her and Lord Sesshomaru would make a cute Mommy and Daddy for her. Or she hoped that this angel could become her Sister.

"Hello. What is your name? And what are you doing out here?" Kagome gently asked not wanting to startle or scare the poor girl.

"My name is Rin and…I am lost."

"Oh really…" Kagome the looked around. "Now that I think about it Rin, I think I am also lost," she admitted feeling like an idiot.

"What is your name? Because I remember seeing you before."

"My name is Kagome." She then noticed that she had also seen the child before. She had seen this girl with Sesshomaru and his vassal. That was the time when that toad tried to steal InuYasha's Tetsusaiga. 'There was also that time when we found Kohaku and Sesshomaru was trying to kill him…I saw Rin then too.'

A huge growl erupted from behind Kagome, making her look over he shoulder. The trees fell to the ground revealing a giant Tiger Youkai. It's yellow blood crazed eyes focused on the small girl before Kagome. 'No, not her!' As the demon lunged at Rin, Kagome threw herself atop of the young girl shielding her from the attack.

Kagome felt three claws dig deeply into her left shoulder and drag down across her back to her right hip. She screamed in pain and fell over onto her right side. With the last bit of her strength she rolled over onto her stomach her whole body going numb with pain. She saw a sliver blur and the Tiger Youkai dropping dead on the ground, before her vision went black.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru looked down as he caught the scent of human blood. Her eyes were slowly glazing over as her body shut down. Blood seeped from the claw marks on her back. 'Looks like she threw herself in front of Rin when that demon attacked,' he thought as he stared at the claw marks.

"I am fine, but…" She looked at the dead girl. "She died to save me," she said in a low tone. "Lord Sesshomaru, she save my life. Can you bring her back the same way you did with me?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "Please?"

"Fine. But it is only because she up her life to save yours." He unsheathed Tenseiga holding it over the young woman. He saw the imps sent from hell binding her soul in chains. So they could bring it to where it belonged for the rest of eternity. He brought down the dull blade slicing the imps in half, bringing her soul to her body.

When the wounds did not heal, he knew that the demon had to have had some type of poison on it's claws. 'If we do not do something she will die.'

"Lord Sesshomaru? Will she be okay?" She asked concerned.

"She will be fine if we treat her wound soon or else she will lose her life once again. We need to get Jaken and leave at once." He put Tenseiga back in it's sheath. Then he gently picked up the small woman and lead Rin back to the camp.

"My Lord your…" Jaken trailed off as he saw his Lord carrying a woman and a mortal one at that.

"We leave at once," Sesshomaru stated coldly. A red cloud formed at his feet and he held the raven haired human closer to him. He did not want her to fall from his grasp. When all of them were in the air, he looked down at the woman. He became confused at what he was feeling.

Mentally slapping himself for thinking of something so foolish. He, was the Lord of the Western Lands, feeling protective of a human would be unheard of and very degrading.

Did you guys like? Hope you did. Anyways review that is all I am asking.


	2. Chapter Two

**The Chosen One**

**By: KuraiandSesshomaru**

Alright I am almost sad to admit that all of this rewriting is taking so much longer than I had expected. I have up to chapter four done at the moment of typing this, so I have a lot more to go. I am really sorry everyone, but I am just really busy. High School sucks, I have about six Fan Fictions I have to keep up with. Not to mention I have a join account with one of my friends that is called **DropDeadCorps**. If you guys like my stories you should like the ones that are soon to be put up on that account. Well onto typing I guess, I thank all of you for your patience.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the InuYasha characters and so on.

**Chapter Two:**

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo woke to a very pissed off Hanyou. He seemed to be looking for something important. The sun was not even up yet and InuYasha was already throwing a fit about something. Shippo was the first to notice what was wrong, he opened his mouth to say something, but someone beat him to it.

"InuYasha…What are you looking for?" Sango asked as she sat up gently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" He turned his attention to all of them. He glared at them and growled. "I got back a few seconds ago and did not see, smell, or sense her. Where did she go last night?" InuYasha yelled as if he expected them to know.

"Kagome's not here?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison looking around. Shippo also looked around, as if he was in a panic.

"You guys are telling me that you don't know when she left or worse got kidnapped?" InuYasha snapped at all of them turning to punch a nearby tree. He growled in anger.

"She must have left while all of us were asleep. If she was kidnapped you would think she would have made a lot of noise, therefore having us wake up and help her," Miroku said in hopes to ease the half-demons anger a bit.

"Why would she leave? Did I do something to make her so mad that she would leave without telling anyone?" InuYasha questioned.

"Well InuYasha I don't know why Kagome left. And I am pretty sure nobody else knows why she left, so how about you just calm down and we can start to look for her?"

"Fine. Start packing up, because the moment you are done, we are leaving." InuYasha stated in a 'that's final' tone of voice.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a new surrounding. She sat up and felt a sharp pain erupt from her whole body. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip trying not to yelp out in pain. While her eyes were closed she had flashes of last night race across her mind. She had jumped in front of that little girl last night to save her from being slaughtered by the Tiger Youkai. But by doing that she also thought she had lost her life in the process.

She opened her eyes and stopped biting her lip. She looked around at her surrounding area. She was looking at a beautiful, elegant room. The walls looked as if they had been painted with gold, the lining of the wall had what looked like a band of diamonds, Ruby's, and Sapphires. The bed she was sitting in had beautiful gold and black silk sheets. She felt that the room had a royal feeling to it.

"But how am I still alive? I though I died saving Rin," Kagome murmured quietly to herself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I uh…err…Come in?" Kagome said quietly wondering who it was. Her eyes widened as she saw it was Sesshomaru.

He met her gaze and coldly stated, "I have come to check up on you, just in case you died." He turned around about to leave, but stopped when the woman spoke.

"Hold on a minute! Where am I? And what do you mean in case I died?" She then became curious why it was Sesshomaru checking on her, and not someone else less important.

"Humans they are so…" The silver haired demon Lord turned to look at the woman. "Where you are is at my castle and I think you know what I meant by seeing if you had died," he stated calmly.

"So after I saved Rin, I did die? Is that what you are saying?" Kagome stared into his beautiful golden eyes. 'They are just like InuYasha's…'

"Yes." He turned around to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going? What am I going to wear, and, and-"

"I will send clothes for you to wear. I am leaving, because your bandages need to be changed. One of my servants will be here shortly to do so."

"Hmph…" She crossed her arms. 'Snobby demon…'

Once Sesshomaru closed the door he resisted the urge to break something. 'Ungrateful human…'

Shortly after Sesshomaru had left the door cracked open a bit gaining Kagome's attention. She met a pair of two big ruby colored innocent looking eyes. The demon entered the room and said, "My Lady? My Lord sent me to clean and rebandage your wounds."

Kagome studied the demon a bit more carefully, uncrossing her arms. The demon was a few inches shorter than her and had midnight black hair with red and silver streaks in it. "Thanks, but…don't call me Lady. Just call me Kagome. What is your name?" Kagome felt that she could relax around this demon.

"Of course my, I mean Kagome. My name is Yume, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the demon said.

After Yume was done rebandaging Kagome's wounds, she left so that Kagome could get dressed. The miko looked around and saw that on top of and elk dresser that there was a white kimono with red and pink flowers on it. She slowly got off of her bed and walked over to it.

Once she was dressed, she thought it would be a good idea to walk around this castle of Sesshomaru's.

Well that did not take to long. I shall have the next update up soon…I hope.


End file.
